


Ignite

by liumingyanstan (sunshoyo)



Series: 30 Day Asheiji Challenge [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ash and eiji date, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New York City, asheiji, banana fish - Freeform, but just a teeny little bit, cute dates, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshoyo/pseuds/liumingyanstan
Summary: Ash looked beautiful like this. The sun probably loved him too. The contour of his face jutting out the prominent features. His jade eyes, his soft pale skin, his slim jaw and his slightly upturned and sharp nose. The corner of his lips hung with a coy smile. His light blonde locks cascaded around his face had flaunted his puckered lips.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 30 Day Asheiji Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564336
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. A Selfie Together

Eiji scanned his reflection on the Knapper mirror he bought from IKEA one last time. His eyes travelled from his exposed neck which was almost highlighted by the black tank top, the embroidered jacket and his blue ripped jeans. He looked hot. 

He looked nothing like the shy, plain, and soft Eiji Okumura in Japan. He looked stunning in the attire which Ibe-san had insisted him to try on.

“When you’re in America, do as the American does.”, he pushed Eiji into the fitting room. The cashier gave the two foreigners a peculiar glance but scanned the tag anyway.

Eiji loved ONE thing in America. It was that you don’t have to pay for the clothes and just rent it for a fixed period of time. The American customer service is top notch and truly lives up to the expectation of a ‘Capitalistic Country’ because they are the one who glorifies the phrase ‘Customer is always right.’

Eiji shrugged and picked a pair of tinted glasses and adorned it on top of his head. The rectangular classes was buried between his slicked hair. Eiji looked sharp with the glint of fake ring on his bottom lips.

Why exactly is he having a makeover? He’s just as clueless too. Perhaps the American soul had crawled within him and overpower his usual reserved Japanese side. Eiji wanted to appeal in the eyes of people in this foreign city and just...

He sighed. He just wanted fit in to Ash’s circle.

The strawberry lip balm was fragrant as he slide it over his lips. The shimmery fruit-flavoured texture was soft against his thin lips. Eiji smacked his lips and the tip of his tongue tasted the sweet taste and he grinned. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Eiji loved sweet treats but will chapstick be one of them?

He shook his own head and surveyed the three different cologne bottle displayed before him. He was in a rush and reached out the Fahrenheit bottle. The motion then followed with spraying the cologne under his jaw area and wrist before wiping it all over messily. Smelling that his scent was faint yet noticeable, he stumbled out of the door. Today, will definitely be the best day.

—

Hours had passed. Eiji was now practically sprawled on the bench. The half finished Coke was on his swaying hands. His jaw was tilted towards the New York Harbor. The soft crashing of water towards the concrete wall was the only noise Eiji could hear. It’s been 2 hours but there was no sign of Ash.

He promised he would meet Eiji here at 10 AM sharp.

The scorching sun was hung high on the sky and the lights was penetrating the spaces between the branches. Beads of perspiration flowed down Eiji’s forehead just like the melting Cola can he drank.

Eiji bit his lip. Did Ash forget? That would only be reasonable since Ash is a busy gang leader after all. He already had a bunch on his table and Eiji... Eiji was just an insignificant Asian boy who wants to be his friend.

Eiji’s heart clenched at the thought because he felt like he was dismissed. He felt the fabric of the jacket and instantly tug it off his body. He felt stupid. Why did he thought he had a chance with Ash anyway? Just because Ash showed a moment of vulnerability and protected him most of the time, Eiji thought there was something between them.

“Eiji!”, The cheerful voice shook him off his swirling insecure thoughts.

Eiji’s body shot up naturally and scooted to the edge. The pair of gleaming jade eyes looked into his warm brown one. Ash’s gorgeous smile came in sight as he took a seat next to Eiji. Brushing their shoulders lightly, Ash placed the plastic he was carrying.

“I’m sorry... Shorter was caught in a traffic jam. He’s my only lift you know” Ash frowned apologetically.

_Lies._

Eiji had saw Alex, Bones and Kong hiding poorly behind the signboards. They were just too noticeable despite the crowds flocking at the Pier. He surveyed Ash’s glowing face.

He looked beautiful like this. The sun probably loved him too. The contour of his face jutting out the prominent features. His jade eyes, his soft pale skin, his slim jaw and his slightly upturned and sharp nose. The corner of his lips hung with a coy smile. His light blonde locks cascaded around his face had flaunted his puckered lips.

“Eiji? What’s wrong?”

“Hm? OH! Nothing hahaha”, Eiji was fuming red. He was eyeing those kissable lips and got distracted while Ash was telling him something earlier.

“Okay well! Me and Shorter queued up for this sushi for 3 hours and when it was our turn, the dried mackerel bento set was sold out! Can you believe it? So, I bought-“, Ash paused, his hands fiddled with the soft rustle of the containers and plastics.

“TEMPURA!”, He squealed almost like a child’s excited shriek. Eiji felt something warm bursts in his chest. His heartbeat accelerated at the sudden serotonin that courses in his veins.

The genuine happiness he felt after seeing Ash’s smile was pleasant. Eiji wouldn’t trade it for anything else. Ash begin to unpack the said boxes and arranged it carefully as if he had practiced it beforehand (in which he does to impress Eiji.) and naming the mouth-watering foods before them.

“I made my research and this unique condiment is called Wasabi.”, Ash sniffed at the green sauce and put it away immediately. Probably overwhelmed by the strong smell.

Ash muttered whereby the amused Eiji just hummed and nodded, agreeing and complimenting all of Ash’s remarks. He was busy admiring how Ash’s curtain of eyelashes fluttered and how his bottom lips was jutted out when he looked down from this angle. Eiji grinned to himself and the rings was tugged between his lips. He loved Ash like this. —

“Ash..”

“Yes, Ei-chan?”, A hint of playfulness in his tone. He slid his hands towards Eiji’s arm, pulling him closer.

Eiji narrowed his eyes at the boy mocking him. Ash using the pet name sounded cute from him. Eiji slid out his tongue and scrunched up his nose. The expression stirred something within Ash that his long fingers intertwined with Eiji’s. 

The gesture tender and nerve-wrecking but Ash had to do it. This was what he anticipated for. This was why he was so late this morning after having a nervous session with Alex and the gang. Alex and few others were extremely encouraging and hyped him up.

_“He’s gonna love you, boss!”_

_“YEAH! That Japanese boy would surely be hooked for you, Boss”_

Ash shook his head and brushed his light blonde locks out of his face and turned to Eiji.

“Eiji... d-do you want to take a picture?”, Ash stuttered. His fingers quivered and palms were sweating. 

“Sure!”, the Japanese beamed. His face radiated a pleasant glow of rosy and orange. Casted by the paint of the dim lights from the sunset.

The soft wind blew, causing their hair to dance a relaxed dance. Salt crumbs whipped their exposed skin, their skins sensitive against it.

Ash trembled as his arm shot up to loop around Eiji’s. Eiji grinned and leaned towards Ash in a rather indirect way, slithering his hands around his waist. Ash’s other free hand that was clutching his iPhone was raised.

“Make it a video and snap lots and lots of it!”, Eiji chanted excitedly. His eyes crinkled with the smile on his lips, the small vibrations around his chest sounded pleasant. 

With the soft crashing of the waves of the Pier, the gentle breeze of the wind greeting them, the warmness of Eiji Okumura. This is the solace Ash yearned for 18 long years.


	2. Sharing A Milkshake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! Sometimes my braincells didn't cooperate but I'm attempting my best to complete this!

"Milkshake?"

Eiji nodded. Pouting his lips as he sucked the liquid through the straw. The cold drink tasted creamy and fruity. The chocolate chip melted in his mouth and causing Eiji to beam with happiness. His expression a far cry from when he tasted mustard and it made Ash chuckled at that.

"Eiji, are you sure you're 19?", Ash used her thumb to brush the chocolate stains at the corner of Eiji's small lips. Eiji blinked innocently at the blonde and nodded. oblivious of the teasing behind Ash's tone. 

"I think you're probably younger than me.", Ash giggled. His soft voice sounded like music to Eiji's ears.

Eiji couldn't even bring himself to protest or sulk because dopamine were coursing in his veins. It made him feel good, relaxed and happy. Thus, the reason he just giggled at all of Ash' remarks and hummed.

"My mother saw our selfies together and she said 'bring the White boy over to Izumo! Your sister is excited to meet him' ", Eiji slurped the remnants of the chocolate milkshake in his hands while clasping his other free hands with Ash's gentle one.

"Oh? Then, are we going to Izumo?", Ash smiled. His pad of thumb drawing circle on Eiji's skin.

Ah. Under the bright sun of Manhattan, holding hands as they visit the peculiar and unique shops, giggling under the sun was heaven on earth.

"Eh?", Eiji suddenly lifted his shades, his eyes scanning the cup and frowned.

"I drank all of them.", Eiji pitifully frowned and tossed it back to his sling bag. Looking at Ash' amused face, Eiji raiised his eyebrows to question him. Before he could open his mouth, Ash had already squeezed their hands and chanted,

"Maybe we gotta buy ourselves more milkshakes before discussing about going to I-zu-mo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	3. Grumpy Morning Heads

Eiji stood at the wide frame of the door, crossing his lean arms together and narrowed his eyes at the sleeping blonde. 

“Aslan.”, he sighed. Voice still low and careful. Eiji knows it is gonna take some time to wake Ash up. The sunlight had filtered through the windowsills and seeped from the fringes of the cream curtain. The city was bustling beneath them.

“Hnnghhh...”, he grumbled. Pulling the soft pillow over his ears, blocking all the audible voices possible to interrupt his slumber.

“ASLAN.”, Eiji shook him softly this time. Honestly! It’s been 3 years since they settled down together but Ash never changes. Not that Eiji actually hated waking him up, he just enjoyed how grumpy Ash is when he comes to. 

Biting his lip, he hovered above Ash and start pressing kisses on his neck and chest. Stirring the half-conscious man. Eiji was a highly capable man when it comes to reading a person, thus the reason he took Psychology in University.

Ash was an intelligent man in making inferences and investigate thus the reason he took Biochemistry majors. What he doesn’t have though, was the grace upon waking up in the morning.

“...Eiji...stop that...”, Ash whined. Voice deep and hoarse. Like he was refraining himself from breaking down. 

“Well...You need to wake up and take a shower because you have to attend the Pharmacology Seminar today, don’t you?”, Eiji coaxed him. 

Ash grumbled under the pillow and peeked out. Huffing an irritated sigh and stared at Eiji. The asian responded with an amiable smile and nibbled at Ash’s jaw.

“...well yeah. I also asked Shorter to be my lift. He’s probabl-”, before Ash could finish it. The timber door was wide open, revealing a purple mohawk guy with his iconic shades standing.

Both of their faces flushed and Shorter immediately bolted away. Sprinting as fast as he could because Ash just woke up. Nobody ever wakes a sleeping and ravenous lion.

“...”

“...”

“Well. I guess your lift is here~”, Eiji smiled sheepishly. Removing himself from Ash’s slim muscular body.

Ash rolled his eyes but a smirk tugged at his lips. He pulled his cute boyfriend into his arms and latched his lips onto his before muttering a quick ‘see you later’.


	4. Picnicking

The scorching sun was shone brightly in Manhattan today compared to the usual gloomy grey weekdays. There were a few families scattered across the grassy vicinity in Central Park of New York. Their children was lively when they played the kites and running around with their glowing faces of fresh youth exuberance. The chatters of visitors mingled with the music played on the brand new MP3 players. 

Two boys, noticeably a Caucasian and Asian was strolling into the Upper East Side with their baskets full of delicious treats and a checkered mats. Reaching an empty space with a considerable distance with the other mats, the blonde excitedly unrolled the scratchy fabric and laid it flat on the ground to accomodate their picnicking session. 

Eiji, being the Japanese he is was embarassed and awkward upon noticing the glances thrown by the others. He scratched his cheeks and laid down the wooden basket before taking off his shoes to climb on the mat with Ash.

"Ash-eu", he pouted. His lean hands unpacking the tupperware which contained fresh tuna sandwich, chicken ham and cheese sandwich and some salad dressing. Ash pushed his shades to his light blonde locks and threw Eiji a look. Still not understanding what Eiji was so flustered for all of a sudden.

"Shh... It's fine! Come come let's eat", Ash tried to dismiss it and laughed it off but his pale hand was swatted away by the asian. With a _dramatic_ ouch, Eiji shook his head and muttered, "Charlie and Ibe-san hasn't arrived. They are bringing the drinks! We should at least wait for them."

"But Eiji~ Didn't we worked hard for the foods? We have the rights to indulge in it first so,". Ash paused and lingered his gaze at his boyfriend with a mischievous smirk. Eiji was all familiar with his tactics and thus shook his head firmly. 

"No. Ash listen! We must respect the elders. It's a code. Remember?", if Eiji wasn't in public right now, he would have kissed Ash because of how grumpy he looked right now. Ash was petulant by Eiji's short scolding and rolled away to the edge. His fingers lightly grazing against the verdant grass.

Eiji's eyes sparkled for a minute at how Ash was sprawled on the ground as his piercing green eyes stared into his. The light of the sun spilled and exuded the fairness of his rosy skin, the soft crease on his brows and the glinting sweat which had rolled down to his jaw. It was kinda embarassing as Eiji felt the blood rushed to his face and he blatantly averted his gaze.

His pulse was racing and heat was suddenly generated throughout his body. Probably by the feedback of his heart violently thumping in his chest. Just how did he end up with a person as gorgeous as Ash Lynx?

His hands suddenly scrambled and he pulled out his Canon DSLR nervously. His forefinger trembled as he circled the button and adjusted the lens to focus on the expressionless Ash. He is a work of art and Eiji felt like it was as natural as breathing to capture it.

For him, pictures are powerful as it captures moment which you can no longer go back to.

Perhaps one day when he looked into his album after spring cleaning, he could remember the racing of his heartbeat and the intense gaze of the lynx.

"AH! You youngsters doing modelling, eh?", A loud voice suddenly greeted them and followed with an audacious laughter which had Ash annoyed. 

"What are you doing here, Max?"

"Hahaha sorry, we just thought an extra company wouldn't hurt, right?", Charlie smiled sheepishly.

"It would.", Ash coldly replied and took a swig from the cold can of Sprite. The three men clearly ignored the menacing tone and made themselves comfortable instead by the amicable Eiji. Eiji greeted them happily and passed the meatballs, sandwiches and doughnuts around and soon all of them fell into a noisy bunch and blended with the crowd's noise.

It was almost sundown as the temperature had steadily plummeted. The cold breeze swept on their tired faces and the space was almost empty with only a few remaining visitors.

Ash was the first to start a conversation as Eiji finalize his packing of the last tupperware. 

"Let me hold that.", he reached for the basket and clutched it firmly. His other free hand roamed to intertwine with Eiji's soft one. Eiji hummed in approval and squeezed Ash' hands which was tucked in his delightfully. 

"We haven't finished our cheesecake though...", Eiji suddenly remembered. They worked hard for that specific dessert but who would have guessed that 3 sandwiches and watermelon, apples and banana was already enough for a picnic date. The cheesecake was abandoned into the corner of the basket earlier afternoon. The thought made Eiji frown as it would go to waste eventually.

"hm? Then let's eat it. Just the two of us", Ash abruptly pulled him to one of the benches in the park. The bench was situated under a stylish lamp post, illuminating the bench like a spotlight in a concert. It looked romantic at a first glance. There were shadows of roses in the bushes behind them and secured with the tall steel fence. It felt private and intriguing. 

The taste of the cheese melted into their mouths and Eiji was eating it rather messily. Ash shook his head when an idiotic smile latched onto his face. Eiji looked ridiculously cute like that and Ash subconsciously leaned in. Eiji who had noticed the gesture was flushed red again.

It seems that Aslan Jade Callenreese is capable of doing things to Eiji Okumura and it was unsettling for him to accept. He just could never get over of the blonde.

"..."

"Why did you do it today?", Ash croaked.

"Nani?", Eiji asked back in Japanese. Eiji always does this when he's tired and sleepy. He was leaning to Ash's shoulder and concentrating on the warm hands in his which lulling him to sleep.

"You took my picture today...", Ash kissed Eiji's cheek as he ate another bite of the sweet cheesecake.

Eiji giggled for a bit and sighed. Suddenly sober and awake by the unexpected question. 

"Because I loved how pure you look...", Eiji replied honestly. His onyx eyes meeting with the gleaming jade one. Ash was astounded at Eiji's reply and his lips went dry. There was long silence as they stare longingly into each other, as if the stare was to pierce the hidden meaning behind those words. Were they truthful? Were they mere lies? 

Ash never thought he could be associated with the holy term. Yet, Eiji unhesitatingly admitted it. His words clear and coherent, eyes honest and hold clarity that for a moment Ash believed it. Thoughts were spiralling and then Eiji locked their lips together in a soft lingering kiss.

"Like an angel.", Eiji whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning it to be this dramatic...   
> For those asking, yes the line 'Like an angel' was referenced from Banana Fish side story.


	5. Bake Together

"Ground your graham cracker cheesecake and add melty butter with sugar by blendering it!", The baker announced cheerfully via his live channel. The Caucasian woman immediately grounded the granulated sugar and sprinkeld some kosher salt. Her face smiling throughout the tutorial and it focused on the bowl. Ash scrambled to mimick the steps and occasionally glances to ensure the graham crackers were grounded sturdy enough.

Ash was nervous but upon listening the small buzzing of the sharp metal inside the blender, he was sure he was doing it right. Eiji chuckled when his corner of eyes caught Ash hilarious expression. Ash looked as if he was so afraid of messing the crackers part, what not of how expensive it actually costed when they bought groceries.

He had wanted Ash to participate in the preparation of the cheesecake this time and so far it was going great and rather enjoyable. Ash was flustered throughout the steps but he relented anyways. Eiji, on the other hand was tirelessly battering the creamy filling with an addition of cream cheese and milk. He intend to make it as splendid as possible as Michael was graduating elementary school soon.

Ah. How time flies when you're married.

Ash grumbled as he pressed down the crust onto a 7-inch springform pan with force. The brownish grounded crackers looked tasty that Ash had actually scooped a spoonful from the extras in the blender and smiled. Feeling the crunchiness and how easily it melted in his tongue, Ash hummed in satisfaction. Eiji shook his head and proceed to smooth out the white batter with a spatula after ensuring there were no lumps on the surface.

"Ei-chan? You're done?", Ash turned after pre-heating the oven. The apron around his torso a bit loose as the string had been undone, his hair a bit messy and there were patches of flour on his cheeks. The asian couldn't hold in his laughter and tiptoed to kiss his forehead. It became a hobby for Eiji Okumura-Callenreese to kiss his husband when he looked ridiculous and Ash immediately knew there was something on his face.

His hand swatted his temple and wiped a few times. "What is it?", Ash patted all around, trying to find whatever material had stuck on his face.

"What?", Eiji tried to stifle a laugh. Avoiding Ash' narrowed eyes by concentrating on the aluminium foil on the halfsheet pan instead. The kettle which contained a very hot water was poured outside the foil whilst the water bath was within it. Eiji's brows focused and hand movement careful to match the strict recipes.

Ash's fingers had moved to his cheekbones and he smudged the white powder further, causing Eiji to snort this time. He had done pouring the water bath which worked as an insulator to prevent the cheesecake from cracking. They both learnt how to create a fluffy, jiggly and smooth cheesecake and this time they are already almost a professional.

"Eiji...", Eiji's face softened and then Ash had already tried to undone Eiji's blue apron. His white undershirt was lifted up, revealing the soft skin underneath and Eiji giggled as the apron was stripped off.

"Patience, Aslan.", Eiji carefully placed the pan into the oven. His pad of clean forefingers set 60-70 minutes at the timer. Ash was peppering kisses at his sensitive nape, excited to commit to the next activity. Eiji's heart leaped as he closed the lid of the oven.

"How long do we have?", Ash's slim yet muscular arms had brushed into Eiji's smoothly. A coy smile tugged at his lips as he traced his thumb to Eiji's sultry bottom lips. Eiji smiled against the tender swipe and dipped his head to slip the long finger into his own, eyelashes fluttered when he looked up to the verdant pair.

"hmmm 1 hour at most then we gotta cool it at room temperature for another hour.", Ash read the small parchment stuck on the refrigerator whilst his fingers had rubbed the roof of Eiji's mouth. Eiji flicked his tongue skillfully, lubricating the finger while noticing the lingering taste of honey and cinnamon. 

Ash paused. Returning his gaze back to the wet and pleading pair of midnight eyes, he grinned and retracted his fingers with a pop sound, inserting it into his own mouth. 

"Then we have 6 hours or preferably overnight to chill the cheesecake filling...:", Ash finished after sucking his own saliva-coated finger clean and pushed Eiji into the counter as they wait for their cheesecake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan it to be this kinky...
> 
> That aside, the cheesecake recipes are accurate though!


	6. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late publish! I overslept these days hahaha

"Ash, come take my hand~", Eiji grinned. His crescent eyes followed along with his small smile. His gloved hands stretched out to take Ash's.

Ash was unsure of the odds. He was afraid if he would slip the moment the thin metal blade touched the ice rink. Anxious of the possible outcomes, he remain standing up against the screen. Upon his angelic face was a frown where he desperately wanted to glide gracefully on the ice but could not. His lashes fluttered as he exchanged glances with his cheerful husband.

It was laughable, to be honest. Ash Lynx, the formidable gang leader, the ferocious lynx feared by many, his illustrious brute strength which could put anyone to shame- was like a damsel in distress, huffing uncomfortably when small children snickered at him.

Eiji, who noticed that Ash would never agree to another ice skating in the future if it goes on like this had skated his way to Ash. His trench coat swayed along the quick moves he flaunted. 

“Look. This is what you should do.”, Eiji instructed. Taking Ash’ hands into his. Once Ash hold Eiji’s and stabilized himself, Eiji slowly retracted his hands.

“The key of skating is balance, correct?”, Eiji pulled his left hand away slowly. Putting it on the blonde’s hip instead. 

“Are you comfortable?”, Eiji questioned which Ash nodded a little bit too fast. His expressions only screaming with apprehension.

“Okay. Next. Anticipate falling. Bend your knees before you fall and to stop, lean your blades forward.”, Eiji motioned. His whole weight leaned and for a moment Ash’ heart dropped to his stomach seeing the inclining figure that if Eiji had leaned further, he was afraid he would fall flat on the cold surface.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m here.”, Eiji grinned. His right hand still holding Ash’ gloved hands. 

It didn’t take long for a natural genius like Ash to catch it. Eiji complimented him tirelessly and encouraged him, slipping in praises every now and then about how he needed 3 years to adjust to the rink whereas Ash only needed 30 minutes to do it. 

Ash was like a child. Smiling shyly and face glowing with happiness. It warms Eiji to know that Ash was happy. It was like a respite from the arduous life he had.

“I’ll let go now, okay Ash-eu?”, Eiji giggled. Spinning around Ash and hair swaying in slow motion, his laughter mixed in with the noise in the rink. Of children’s laughter and cries, mothers’ scoldings and encouragements and couples’ sweet praises.

Ash squeezed Eiji’s hand before letting go. “How about we race to the end?”

Eiji smirked, understanding how confident Ash gets after his appraisal earlier. Eiji nodded and immediately stand by his position.

1

2

3

Both of them glided, skating to the other end with such speed. (Still careful from bumping to others) Before Eiji could touch the cold screen of the other side, Ash looped his arms around his tiny waist and pulled Eiji close.

The action caused genuine laughter to erupt from their pressed bodies. Eiji turned around and booped his nose towards Ash which Ash clearly responded with a light kiss.

Ice skating ought to be one of Ash’ favourites now.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave Kudos and comments >.< Thank you mwah!


End file.
